Claim What's Yours
by Capricornus152
Summary: Becker/Connor. Connor finds a collar as a joke; Becker turns it into something else...


**Title: Claim What's Yours**

**Pairing: Becker/Connor**

**A/N: Based on the unofficial prompt of 'collars' from a friend.**

**Summary: The collar starts off as a joke, until Becker uncovers it's many uses.**

The damn collar first shows up as part of a practical joke on the team's behalf. A field mission into some bloody forest had left Connor having to defend a raptor of some kind with only a bloody great big stick and an abandoned dog collar from a rather unfortunate border collie.

Needless to say that once Becker and his army buddies had shown up and sent said raptor through the anomaly, why Connor had tried to defend himself with a large branch from a tree and the collar, previously belonging to Mrs. Stewart's dog Treacle, emerged and soon the collar arrived on his desk.

Connor had rolled his eyes and shoved it into his bag, away from the smirks of Abby and Danny and away from where Lester couldn't berate him for bringing anything resembling personal into the office.

That evening, however, Becker had asked to borrow a notebook of Connor's to work over some paperwork while Connor attempted to make dinner without burning the kitchen down, as they'd come close to doing several times with frightening consistency ever since they'd moved in together.

"Connor?" Becker's voice was all amusement as Connor bobbed his head out from the kitchen (making a mental note to keep an eye on his homemade bolognese which had a tendency to... well, explode made it sound violent) to see Becker, stood with one hand on Connor's bag and the other...

Connor flushed a bright crimson, down to his bones. Well... if his bones could turn red that is. "That's... it's... some of the guys left it on my desk as a joke."

He steps forward, hand outstretched to take the collar but Becker keeps it out of his grasp, using his considerable height difference to his advantage and dangling it above him like a very annoying carrot.

"You have a collar in your bag, Connor." Becker's smirk is infuriating and Connor's seriously temped to ruin their dinner or make Becker sleep on the sofa tonight if he doesn't hand over the bloody thing.

"Yes and I was gonna throw it in the bin but I thought Lester might see it. So I stuck in my bag and then you found it." Becker's looking somewhat unconvinced and a little smug and Connor's had a long day.

So he decides to play dirty.

Connor slides one warm hand up Becker's bicep, feeling warm skin and hard muscle - and he knows the reaction it'll have on the older male. They're relaxed and safe, without the prying eyes or wary glances of co-workers or even friends.

Becker bends his head and brushes his lips softly over Connor's, hand dropping down to curl around the base of his neck.

And it's then that Connor steps back and smirks. The collar in his hand.

Becker nods, a touch impressed and grins. "Smooth, Connor."

"It worked, Becker." Connor's grin is smug and blinding white and he's about to toss the collar right in the bin where it belongs when he smells burning and bolts back to the kitchen.

And unbeknownst to him, Becker pockets the collar from where Connor dropped it and then goes to help his boyfriend salvage their supper.

The next few days are surprisingly quiet: there's no major incidents apart from one little anomaly appearing in an Argos in Birmingham and Sarah getting attacked by a very hungry Brontosaurus. In fairness, 'attack' might be a bit strong - she ends up with very mussed hair and drool around her dress when the dinosaur realises that her green frock isn't anything remotely vegetable-y.

One night though, Connor's the last one in the ARC doing paperwork - only a few lights are on and even the cleaners have long since disappeared. He's seriously considering getting a beer from the mini fridge in the break room to try and make the paperwork a little easier when a large hand wraps tight around his chest and lips and teeth scrape against his neck.

"I'm gonna fuck you, you know." Becker's voice is dark and hot as one slides up Connor's tee shirt, fisting the fabric as he bites down on Connor's neck. There's gonna be a mark, marks Connor normally covers up in scarves and sarcasm.

He drags Connor to his feet and kisses him against his desk. Lester's gonna be pissed at how late (and scruffy) his paperwork is but he couldn't give a flying fuck at the moment. There's a hard erection jutting out of Becker's work combats into the cleft of Connor's ass and all coherent thought's pretty much vanished.

Then with a flick of a wrist well trained in many, many things, something warm and soft-hard flicks itself closed around Connor's throat. It's a shock to say the least but Becker keeps him upright, tongue licking at his ear and hand groping at Connor's arse through his skinny jeans.

"What..." Connor tries to speak but having all that attention on him is... distracting to say the least. "What are you... what's that on my neck?"

Then he realises and groans - one hand reaching up to feel the collar, tight around his neck. It's padded on the inside to stop it chafing but when he turns around, Becker's gazing at him all dark and dangerous and peeling both their shirts off.

There'd been a time when having Becker shirtless all the time was a bit of a knockdown to a guy's confidence - but for the past few months, having Becker all to himself and pretty much devoted, he's come to worship the muscles.

Becker's sliding down his jeans and underwear a few seconds later and Connor feels so exposed here - he knows that anyone theoretically could walk in and see what he knows is coming. But this is new and terrifying and absolutely thrilling and for once, Connor's gonna throw caution completely to the wind.

Becker's mouth is hot and wet on his back as he bends Connor over his desk, his ass in the air. Becker's always the calm, controlled, cool one but Connor can see Becker's hand shaking a little as he steadies himself against the desk.

His other hand is tight around the leash attached to the end of the collar. Becker gives it a tight pull and Connor's head jerks back a little. He can feel Becker's smirk as he feels Becker's tongue lap against Connor's arse.

Pleasure starts throbbing through him as Becker starts licking at his asshole and Connor blesses whatever god's out there that there's no one here. Prickling sensation starts to build up through him.

"You know... anyone can come in here and..." Connor tries to put up the last vestige of respectability, but Becker's hand is pulling the bottle of lube he always carries from his pocket and slicking up his ass, pressing inside with one finger and Connor's mind pretty much stops.

Another finger slides in as Becker gives Connor's collar a new sharp tug, pulling his head back. "Do you care? Maybe I want someone to come in and see."

"Maybe I want someone to see you, bent over and getting fucked." A third finger and Connor can feel the blunt head of Becker's cock pressing just into the cleft of his ass. Even now after months of their relationship, it always feels brand new and exciting for Connor. Something awe-inspiring.

Becker slides into his ass smoothly until he's buried to the hilt in tight sheathed ass, balls flush against his backside and Connor's breathing hard. Becker's hand tightens around the leash and Connor feels the collar tighten around his neck tighter and it feels... a weird thrill sparks up through his nerves.

Becker starts to move in and out, deep, tight thrusts that have Connor's forehead pressed against the cool wood of his desk, moaning and crying out, hands fisting uselessly against his papers.

Connor can feel everything, he's so oversenitised it's unreal. Becker slides his free hand down and interlaces his fingers with Connor's. He smiles - it's things like this that somewhat crumble the ultra-24/7-macho image Becker has. He's seen the Becker no one has - the one that fucks face-to-face and watches silly movies and cuddles.

But all that sweet domestic stuff that makes Connor (and Abby and Sarah it has to be said) grin disappears from his mind as Becker starts to fuck him harder - cock sliding in and out, sparks of electricity brushing through his prostate.

Connor's knuckles are turning white as the collar starts tightening, cutting him into his neck. He can feel it coming, his orgasm coming at breakneck speed as Becker starts wildly thrusting into him, teeth scraping against Connor's shoulder blade.

Connor's cock is rubbing against the desk, friction sending tremors through his senses as his orgasm finally hits him with the force of a freight train exploding out of nowhere and he cries out as the collar tightens around him again and Becker pulls on the leash.

Becker comes almost silently, with nothing more than a choked gasp and the leash tightening as he spills his release inside Connor. Becker sags against him, the leash falling from his grasp.

"Are you okay?" Concern is etched in his voice and Connor smiles. He's always like this, despite the tough-guy persona - always concerned and protective, especially in the field. And Connor loves him for it, he really does.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm good." Connor starts to stand as soon as his knees stop trembling and Becker turns him, sitting down in the chair and pulling Connor into his lap. His forehead presses against Connor's and they just sit there for a while.

"That was..." Becker grins at him and kisses Connor. Connor could stay here forever, even though Lester would probably yell at them and fire them for sitting naked and sweaty in a chair. And obviously for having had wild sex in said chair.

Becker stands after a few minutes, pulling his clothes and then Connor's back on. It's almost midnight and Connor's aware that there's an insane amount of paperwork still left to do. But he doesn't care. He's in the warm little afterglow and he knows it'll last til Becker drives them home and afterwards.

Becker pulls a protective arm around Connor's waist as Connor starts to drift off in a dozy little daydream haze. Their bed at home is soft and warm and Connor is looking forward to just curling up with his boyfriend.

He looks around to see said boyfriend about to drop the collar into the bin. Connor pulls him back and takes the collar before pressing it teasingly into Becker's grasp.

"Keep the collar, Captain." Connor smirks at Becker who, for the first time in a long while, blushes and starts to hurry them back home, the collar clutched tight in his grasp.

_Fin._


End file.
